


Inhibition Exhibition

by ladysekhmetka



Series: Autre Monde [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Play, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Humanstuck, M/M, Phone Sex, Voyeurism, streaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/pseuds/ladysekhmetka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late at night, Karkat puts on a show under the direction of Sollux, who's watching from across a stream.</p>
<p>Basic premise is borrowed from Issue 8 of the hentai manga Sexhibition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Early Morning Show

Over the college town of Autre Monde, the sun was setting. The light bounced from a small creek that ran through the town to pattern nicely on the small homes and apartment buildings that bracketed it. A cool breeze brought the promise of winter with it, whipping through the streets.

In one of these small creek-side houses, four college students lived. It was only five minutes from campus and was a better option than the overcrowded dorms of the college. Each bedroom had its own small iron wrought balcony and a small fenced-in yard. It was perfect for the two young men and two young women sharing it.

In the kitchen, two of the roommates studied while the third was doing the dishes. “Hey, did Karkat already go to bed?” asked Rose as she glanced up from her psychology text.

Gamzee paused in his doodling in a sketchbook. “Karbro says he gets his study on better in the morning. Fucking wicked, if you ask me, motherfucking devotion, so he's been going to bed early.”

Kanaya paused from doing the dishes. “He has been rather devoted to his studies over the last three months, something I think we could all stand to emulate. Such effort is to be commended.”

  


Several hours later, in one of the darkened bedrooms, the soft alarm of a cell phone went off. Next to the small table where it sat, there was a futon with a pile of blankets. From this pile of blankets a stubby fingered hand shot out, grabbed the offending noise maker, and dragged it under the covers to be silenced. There was a soft growl of sound and sluggish movement under the gray and scarlet blankets for a handful of seconds.

Slowly, the young man know to his family, friends, and fellow students as Karkat Vantas, sat up. The blankets slid slowly off, revealing tousled short dark hair and dusky skin flushed from sleep. He yawned sleepily and stretched, arching his back from bare shoulder to barely covered hip bones. His short and stocky frame was muscular from years of playing central midfielder on his school's football team back in Sri Lanka. “Too god-damned early in the morning...” he groused as he slid from the futon to stand in the dark room.

He quietly walked to his doorway and cracked open the door to poke his head into the hallway. The house was quiet; he could hear the snores coming from Gamzee's room and Rose's sleep talking gibberish from the room she and Kanaya shared. He grinned fondly at the thought of his best friend since coming to the States and their mutual roomies and slid back into his room, shutting the door softly before turning on the overhead light.

He'd barely made it back to his futon when his cell phone went off. He smirked, flipped it open and answered, “Hey, fuckface.”

“Wow, good morning to you too, dumbath...” came the lisped reply, “Are you thure you want to talk to me like that?”

Karkat growled, “Captor...”

“Ruleth are ruleth, Vantath.”

Karkat sighed. “Fuck, I mean, 'Good morning, sir. Did you sleep well?'. Is that better, Sollux?”

“Ehehe, a little bit better, and yeth, I did,' Sollux chuckled. 'Did you thleep well?'

“Yeah. Didn't want to wake up,” he replied, “Mornings are the boils on the disease ridden ass of this fucked up world.”

“Hmmm,” was the only reply he got. There was a moment of silence before Sollux continued, “Open your curtains.”

Karkat swallowed thickly and replied quietly, “Yes, sir...” He moved to the sliding glass door that lead out to his tiny balcony. Reaching up, he drew the curtains to one side, revealing a nice view of the creek below and the houses on the other side. All but one of those houses were pitch black, the residents sleeping. The one that was different had a single window that was dimly lit, a beacon in comparison to the darkness around it. The blinds in that room were drawn up and Karkat could see the vague male figure sitting in that room, watching him. He took a step back from the sliding glass door and stood shyly. “Everyone is asleep,” he murmured, voice heavy.

A soft hum was his only reply at first and Karkat could almost feel his gaze from across the creek. “Tho tell me, are thothe fucking adorable crab print thleep panth I thee you wearing?”

Karkat flushed red. “Shut up, asshat!” he snapped without thinking.

“Your mouth ith going to get you in trouble, again,” Sollux growled, his voice dangerously low, “Apologize.”

Karkat ducked his head down. “I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to say that.”

“Pft, yeth you did,” Sollux replied, “Take off thothe cute little panthe and try again.”

“Fine,” Karkat grumbled almost humbly. He looked at the glowing window across the creek and slowly ran his thumb along his waistband, dipping into it as he imagined Sollux watching his every move through those ridiculous field binoculars he had. “I'm very sorry I disrespected you, sir,” The waistband slid down to expose all of his hip bone as he started to twist around in place. “Won't you please forgive me?” The waistband was around his knees but his back was now to the window, letting the other young man see just his ass. “I'll be very very good...” he purred as he stepped out of the discarded pants with a wiggle of that admittedly divine ass of his. “How do I look, sir?” he asked, looking over his shoulder at the patch of light with all the heat he could muster.

“Cheeky fucking bathtard.” Sollux hissed, “Turn around thlowly tho I can thee everything.”

Karkat licked his lips and slowly spun in place as he imagined a tall scrawny nerdling watching raptly and fondling his hard on. Speaking of which, Karkat was already half way there, his own cock starting to show more than passing interest. He ran his free hand slowly up and down over his chest and stomach, sighing at the sensation into the phone. “Do you like what you see,” he moaned as he ran his hand up his thigh to cup his now fully hard member and balls.

“No, I don't like what I thee,” Sollux replied harshly, “cause I thee a very dithobedient brat who ith touching himthelf without hith mathter'th permithion.” Karkat whined at the angry tone. “Hand off the junk, brat, lay down on your futon so I can thee you and get your bluetooth. I want to thee both handth in action.”

“Yes sir,” Karkat groaned. He hated the stupid little earpiece; it hurt to wear sometimes, but orders were orders. He got the hated device set up and laid across the width of his futon. Pillows supported his back, his legs spread wide and erection heavy between them. He rested his hands on his thighs, pointedly not touching himself as ordered even if that was all he really wanted to do. “Is this okay, sir?” he asked, breathing slightly uneven.

“Oh yeth, much better, you attention whore,” Sollux said, voice smug. Karkat closed his eyes at the heat in Sollux's voice and whimpered. “God, KK, you're tho fucking thexy.”

“Mmph, thank you sir,” he panted, digging his fingers into his thighs to keep himself from wrapping them around himself.

“I want to touch you all over and then punith that dirty mouth of yourth...:” came his voice, soft in Karkat's ear, “Mpf, touch your cheth and play with your nippleth for me, nice and thlow.”

He sighed happily as he complied, grateful that he could now do something with his hands. “Thank you, sir,” he gasped as he slowly brought his hands up his sides to run them over his chest. He softly rubbed at his nipples with his thumbs, causing them to stiffen under his touch. “It's not as nice as when you do it...” he complained, “Are you watching, sir?”

“Yeah, I'm watching, fucking thlut.” His voice purred through the earpiece.

“Hmmmm, I love it when you watch me,” he moaned. He pinched one nipple hard, sending jolts down his body and strait to his cock, causing his hips to buck upwards, “Oh, Sol...”

“That's right, angle those hips up for me, show off that girly little cock you've got”

Karkat moaned and one hand left his nipple to trace lines over his stomach and chest with his nails. “Sir, please, I'm so turned on right now.”

Sollux chuckled. “I can tell,” he replied sensually, “Your fathe is all fluthed and your little girl cock lookth hard ath a fucking rock. You're thuch a needy little bitch.”

His hand lingered around his hips, not yet touching his aching member, as he listened to Sollux's dirty talk. “Please,” he said softly, “please, sir, can I touch myself?”

“You are touching yourthelf, retard.”

Karkat whined at the hairsplitting statement. “I want to touch my cock,” he gasped.

A humming response that wasn't really an answer and Karkat thought he was going to scream with frustration. “You can touch yourthelf, but only if you do it nithe and thlow,” Sollux finally said, “I want you to thtop if you're about to cum, that would ruin the thow...”

He panted 'thank you, sir' over and over as he lightly settled his hand on his arousal, careful to not block Sollux's view of what was going on. Slowly, carefully, he ran his hand down over the full length. His hips twitched uncontrollably as he did so. The sensation wasn't nearly enough to make him come, but just enough to make him wish that he could.

“Oh yeah,” Sollux sighed in his ear, “Jutht like that, nice and thlow you thlut.” Karkat shut his eyes against the situation, so incredibly turned on by his own depravity. “Hey, don't clothe your eyeth. I want you to open them back up and watch yourthelf in that full length mirror I know you have.”

Karkat struggled to obey, opening his eyes and turning his head to look into the mirror Sollux mentioned, His image was at an angle, but he could clearly see himself stroking his own member, body flushed and trembling. He meet his own gaze, lost and dazed with lust and sobbed as a jolt of pleasure ran through him. “Oh god, no” he moaned, stopping his hand as he felt his body begin to tense, “I'm sorry, I can't, I'm gonna cum if I do.”

He heard a soft sigh and a gentle 'good boy' in his ear. “Take a deep breath.” Sollux said soothingly, “Handth off your dick, can't have you cuming too soon.”

Carefully, Karkat let go of himself, trembling as his body insisted that he finish instead, and took a deep breath. “I'm sorry...” he muttered.

“It'th okay.” Sollux replied, “Thith juth meanth we have to change what we're doing. Get your lube and the theel plug.”

Karkat hissed in instant understanding. He knew where this was going. Awkwardly, he rolled on his side to get the two items from his bedside table and then rolled back into place, legs spread again and waiting for direction.

“Very good,” Sollux murmured in his ear, “You'll need to angle those hipth up thlightly so I can thee you clearly. I want you to thretch yourself out before you put that plug in. Go as thlow ath you need too. I don't want you to lothe it and cum too soon.”

Karkat groaned and wiggled himself so he was lying more on his back. He hitched up his knees as close to his chin as he could manage. “How's this, sir?'

“Mmm, very nithe. I can thee everything. Get started.”

Slowly, he took the bottle of lube and popped it open. With a wry grin, he slicked his right middle finger with the slippery substance. He could hear Sollux's breath catch over the phone line as he slowly circled his finger around his entrance, teasing both of them. “Oh, Sol,” he moaned as he finally pushed his finger in slowly.

His breath caught and stuttered as he slowly worked the finger in, past the first joint, then the second and finally all the way to his knuckle. “God, yes,” Sollux panted, “Kar, you filthy little exhibitionith... Fuck,” Karkat moaned as he worked the finger in and out of himself. “How'th that feel?”

“Good, sir,” Karkat gasped, “Not enough though...”

“Of course not,” Sollux huffed, “One finger ithn't enough for a thlut and nympho like you.” Karkat whined. “Fine, uthe two fingerth then, ath thlut.”

Karkat shuddered and slid his finger out with a moan. He lubed both middle and ring finger this time and shifted slightly so he could press both fingers against his eager opening. He could hear Sollux's sharp intake of breath echo his own as he pushed the tips of both fingers in. “God, Sol,” he whined as he slowly worked his fingers deeper centimeter by centimeter, pulling them out then pushing in over and over. “Fuck, god, yes”

“That'th right bitch, thretch that thlutty athh open.” Sollux crooned. “I wanna be able to thee inthide there.”

He shuddered and hitched his legs further up and wider, twisting his fingers as he moved them in and out torturously slow, adding lube as he went. “It feels so amazing, sir. I want more, I need more.”

“Don't you dare thpeed up.” Sollux said. “I'm going to get my camera thet up, you look amathing.”

“Fuck...” Karkat breathed, fighting to keep his pace steady as he finally hit knuckle. “I can't...”

“You will or elthe.” Sollux replied , rustling sounds in the background of the call. “Ah there it is, Hold tight.”

“Okay,” Karkat sobbed. He slowed down even further, twisting his fingers and scissoring them to make his ass stretch further. It helped him calm down and he didn't feel like he was about to come apart at the seams.

A few moments later, Sollux said, “Ah, there we go, all thet up. You're tho beautiful, Kar, I'm going to thave thethe forever. Do you think you can throke yourthelf while your fingerth are in you like that without loothing it?”

“Y... yeah,” Karkat replied as he reached down with his other hand to lightly stroke his tender cock, his other hand pumping fingers in time with his strokes. “H... how does this look?”

He heard a gasp of breath and Sollux muttered, “Yeth, juth like that, fuck. You're thuch a little bitch, finger fucking yourthelf with your legth thpread like a whore.”

He bit his lip as he stroked a little firmer, pants coming harsher and faster. His fingers inside curled just right and hit something delicious. “God, oh god, Sol!”

“You're not cumming, are you?” Sol hissed suddenly.

Karkat froze and realized how close he was. “God, no, no no, I'm good, I'm not gonna,” he sobbed as he let go of his throbbing member and carefully pulled his fingers out of himself. “I'm sorry, please, I didn't mean to be that close.”

An irritated sigh sounded in his ear. “Thuch a bad boy, you know you're not allowed yet but you thtill tried.”

“Noo, I didn't,” Karkat exclaimed.

“Not tho loud, you don't want to wake your roommateth, right?”

Karkat whimpered and bit his tongue. “No, sir.”

Sollux sighed. “If I tell you to put that plug in, will it be too much for you? Or do you need a moment to calm down thome?”

Karkat breathed deeply and slowly. He fought to steady his breath and relax. The plug in question was as wide as his two fingers, except that width was all the way around and not just from side to side. It wasn't horridly long, but since the plug was made from metal, it was very heavy. After the widest part of the plug, it dropped down to a thickness no bigger than one finger before flaring back out in a wide flat base. A mandala like pattern was etched into the flat surface, probably an attempt by the plug's designer to be 'artsy' instead of 'smutty'. “I can do it, sir,” he replied, his voice mostly back under control, “Can I kneel when I put it in?”

“Sure, but I want to see your face when you do.”

Karkat blinked in surprised and nodded. “Okay,” he replied as he rolled over to kneel with his face towards the window. With care, he lubed up the toy before leaning forward on one arm and reaching back with the toy in his other hand. “Is this good,” he asked as he gently pressed the tip against himself.

“Oh yeth, betht theat in the houthe for the Karkat thow,” Sollux replied.

Karkat groaned and wiggled his hips as he pressed the weight of the plug pressed into himself, the cold metal spreading the warmth of his ass easily. “Oh god,” he moaned as he slowly worked the first inch or so in and out. It felt like he was being run through. He wanted to bury his face into his futon, but didn't dare while Sollux was watching. He pushed the plug further in and cried out softly “Sollux... sir, it's so much to take...”

“Yeah, but I know you can take it, can't you,” Sollux replied, “You _want_ to take it in and feel every inch of that plug filling your eager ath, right?”

“God, yes,” Karkat groaned, his moans growing louder as the plug stretched his ass even further than his fingers had, “I wanna be filled, sir.”

“You're almotht there, Juth a little bit more...”

The widest part finally slid in with a slight pop and Karkat keened as the flat base came to rest against his spread ass cheeks.. “Fuck, oh fuck me...” he sobbed, hips swaying.

“God, Kar, that was tho pretty, you're so fucking thexy...” Sollux said, his voice breathy and light.

“Please, sir, I need you,” Karkat moaned, “Please...”

“Okay,” Sollux's voice breathy with desire, “Okay, get ready and I'll check your path.”

“Yes sir,” Karkat replied. He knelt up, groaning as the plug shifted to sit low and heavy in him. He desperately tried to not touch himself as he shifted to sit on the edge of his futon. His erection still ached and throbbed between his legs, like a smashed and swollen finger, only much more enjoyable and sexy. He took a deep breath and pulled on socks and shoes. He stood and swayed in place, glancing at himself in the mirror. He barely recognized his reflection, the aroused looking and naked save for a plug and tennis shoes Karkat looking back at him seemed almost unreal. He grabbed his phone in one hand and waited, listening to make sure his roommates were still asleep.

Dead silence in the house and he flinched when Sollux said. “Okay, the road looks clear. Be careful and don't take to long.”

Karkat shuddered and stepped out of his room quietly. Down the stairs, he moved in darkness and slid out the back door after grabbing his house keys.

The now cold air of fall hit him like a slap, but it wasn't enough to cool the fire in his body; if anything, it made his general state of arousal even worse. Between the sharp thrill of streaking in public and the dull throb of the plug in his ass, he couldn't get to Sollux's fast enough.

He moved quickly along the deserted road, past the sleeping houses of the neighbors, nerves on edge. This was the best and worse part of their sessions, the cold fear of being caught running along his spine and turning to blazing hot heat once it reached his groin. His ragged breathing echoed seemingly loud in the quiet street.

“Karkat,” said Sollux in his ear as he approached the bridge crossing the creek. “You'll need to find a spot wait for a delivery truck to finish crossing the bridge.”

“Thank you, sir,” Karkat whispered, grateful that Sollux was tracking his progress. He ducked behind a parked car and waited to hear the truck lumber by, unaware of the naked young man just feet from the road. He dashed to the start of the bridge and was half way across it before he remembered to breath, “Oh god, oh god, oh god,” he muttered as he got off the bridge and turned down the road Sollux's house was on.

He looked up and had a heart attack when he saw a bicyclist across the street. He clamped his hands over his mouth as he dove for cover, diving into a bush with pretty thick foliage. The branches scratched his skin and he was only vaguely aware of Sollux's voice going “Kar? Are you okay?” through the bluetooth.

He peered out the bush and saw the woman looking at the shrubbery he was in with a weird look on her face. His heart pounded as she paused, clearly thinking. After a tense moment, the woman shrugged and continued on her way.

He waited until she turned off the street to cross the bridge to breath again. “Oh god, oh god.” he panted, nearly in tears, “I can't make it, I can't, it's too much, please come get me, Sol.”

“Thuthh, where are you Kar? How clothe?”

“I'm in the bushes in front of the blue house on the corner.” he replied, shaking. “Please, I can't do it.”

“Karkat, calm down, take a deep breath,” Sollux replied, “Take a moment to calm down. You've only got a little bit left to go, right?

Karkat took a deep, shaky breath and then a second. “I know... I know, I just almost got caught. Fuck, give me a moment.” He took a few more breaths, his nerves melting away to something more like arousal. “God, now that I'm not panicking, it was kinda hot...” he admitted.

“Thee? I don't thee any carth along the road, just be thure to look before thtepping back out.”

“Okay, okay, I can do this.” Karkat breathed. He looked out of the bush carefully, and saw no one. “Okay, I'm moving again.”

The rest of the trip was pretty quiet and soon Karkat found himself walking up the driveway to the covered car port of his house.

Sitting atop the low wall, dressed in tight black jeans and a Think Geek shirt sat Sollux. His short brown hair framed his face, a pair of tinted glasses over his heterochromatic eyes. His body was all angles and skinny limbs, slender like a wood switch. He grinned when he saw Karkat walking up the driveway. Karkat slumped to his knees at Sollux's feet and leaned his head against his knee.

“Ehehe, hey there, fuck fathe,” Sollux grinned, petting Karkat's hair softly.

“Hey there, sir,” Karkat replied breathlessly, “I made it.”


	2. Theater at Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux reflects on how they got to this point, and then pounds Karkat into the ground.

Sollux Captor sat on the low wall that edged the carport of his shared home. It was just low enough that he could barely place his feet flat on the rug covered pavement. His heels were tapping impatiently against the wall when all he really wanted to do was pace at the end of the driveway, watching for his lover, but that would totally ruin the 'cool dom' persona he was trying for when he ran these sessions.

Finally, he heard the scrap of shoe on pavement. The tension bleed out of him instantly and he grinned pleasantly as a very naked and aroused Karkat walked up the driveway. The young man wobbled up and collapsed between Sollux's feet with a sigh and shudder, leaning his head against his left knee.

It was a heady feeling, this gorgeous young man laying his person as his feet and Sollux could only widen his grin, pet the soft coal black hair that almost blended with his dark jeans in the morning gloom and say, “Ehehe, hey there, fuck fathe.”

Karkat was trembling against his knee, but he breathlessly replied, “Hey there, sir. I made it.”

 

Four Months Earlier

 

Sollux turned on the power strip to his computer and booted the tower up. Boxes were stacked around his new room still, but getting his computer up was priority. He could then at least listen to music or a podcast while unpacking the rest of his stuff after a last minute, forced move from the college dorms.

It hadn't been his fault. He had run out of his meds at the beginning of the summer semester and he didn't have the money to get more. His single mother was struggling enough just sending both him and his twin brother to college even with a full ride scholarship and he didn't want to ask her for any more help.

He had managed his anxiety and the bi-polar mood swings pretty well, right up until midterms. He had gone on a weekend long manic coding bender before collapsing into a depressive fugue. His dorm mate had flipped his shit when he came home to a trashed room and sobbing Sollux ranting details about his appearance, religious beliefs and bisexuality that did not sit well with the horridly conservative young man from the South. The resulting argument had the young man refusing to live with him anymore

His equally conservative and rich donor parents agreed with him and the college had asked him to find another living situation. Fortunately, his friends had a spare bedroom in the house they were renting and were decent, accepting people. The room overlooked the creek running through the town and was bigger than the dorm room. Terezi had insisted that he pay only a fraction of what the college had taken from his scholarship for the dorm so he could get himself put back on his meds, just in time to salvage his summer semester classes.

The computer finished booting and he logged in. Leaning back, he glanced out of the window into the night and across the creek to the houses there.

There was one house in the darkness that had a single square of light blazing into night and when Sollux focused on it, he saw a hot young man sitting on a balcony, bare ass naked and masturbating.

He did a second take, then a third take, and finally scrambled up to search through his boxes for the low end field binoculars that his brother had bought for him one year for Christmas.

Through the binoculars, the young man was even better looking than Sollux could imagine. His body was fit and trim with just enough softness that cuddling with him would be amazing. His skin was a delectable shade of chai tea with milk and when he opened his eyes just so slightly, they blazed a mahogany so deep that they almost seemed red in the light of his bed room. His hair was an untamed forest of black that called to have hands buried deep within it.

And he was hung. Sollux licked his lips hungrily as he lingered over that part of his anatomy, watching his dusky hand slid up his length, linger for a split second at the top and then slid back down to his base. He personally preferred to be on the penetrating side of things with guys or girls, but for this young man, he'd switch on occasion just to feel that length of manhood pressed into him.

A soft gasp escaped his lips as he leaned back in his chair and ran his hand over his own member, length pressed against the fly of his jeans. He paused for a moment, considering his actions and how creepy and voyeuristic they were. It didn't help, and he felt himself get even harder as he continued to stroke himself through the fabric of his jeans.

And it wasn't like the young man wasn't in a very public setting. He was probably getting off to the idea of someone seeing him anyway. Conscious somewhat mollified, he popped the button on his jeans and continued to watch.

The young man arched his back and mouth dropped open in a moan Sollux could only imagine at this distance. Sollux sighed as he imagined how soft those lips would be pressed against his, or even better, wrapped around his cock. “Yeah, hey there hottie,” Sollux sighed as he wrapped his hand around himself and slowly tugged at himself. “Nithe to meet you, neighbor... fuck yeth...”

He didn't last long at all, spilling over his hand with a soft groan. Panting, he kept watching as the young man wasn't finished yet, but he was close. Sollux could tell by the tensing of his muscles and the twitching of his hips. He was a beautiful painting of reactions and motion. When he finally climaxed, his face softened into a lost angelic look of wonder that Sollux knew would fuel his fantasies for the foreseeable near future.

He had it bad and had to work himself to orgasm twice more that night before he could sleep. He stayed up late every night hoping to catch another show. He walked by that house once or twice after summer semester finals, hoping to catch a glimpse of the young man and find out who he was. He borrowed an old camera from one of his roommates with a telephoto lens in the hopes of capturing an image or two.

Every few nights or so, Sollux was 'rewarded' with a show. The young man would play himself either on the balcony or in his room with the curtains wide open. A month after this had started and the night before the start of the new semester, Sollux was front row for a beautiful session where the other man had stripped to nothing, knelt in front a full length mirror, and masturbated to his own reflection. Those pictures had been carefully saved in three separate places for special occasions.

The following morning, he found out who he had been creeping on for the last month when the young man in question walked into the open lab he was the student worker for.

“Hey, my school login isn't working...” said a voice in accented English.

Sollux glanced up from his personal laptop and the attendant's computer, trying to get his own login to work, and choked on his words as he recognized who was standing in front of him. He spent a long five seconds just staring, his mouth opening and closing like a fish in speechlessness before he finally managed a nervous “Ehehe, what?”

He frowned, a perfect scowl that shouted exactly what he thought of Sollux's intelligence. “I said, my fucking login isn't working.”

He couldn't get his mouth to work and he felt his cheeks flush as memories of nights passed did a merry jig through his head. He finally managed a strangled, “Uh, okay.”

His stalkee rolled his eyes and Sollux could almost hear the litany of insults running in his head. “Here, you need this, right?” he said, handing over his student id card.

Karkat Vantas was totally fucking clueless on how badly he was affecting Sollux by just standing there.

Sollux reset his login and then spent the next fifteen minutes trying to subtly ogle Mr. Vantas while trying to come up with a plan. He was certainly surlier than Sollux had imagined, not that it was a deal breaker. The overly sweet romantic boyfriend wasn't really his thing. He preferred partners, both male and female, that gave as good as they got and had a bit of backbone to them.

When he got home, he printed out some of the less risqué pictures, as few as they were, folded them in half and wrote his chat handle on the back of the last page. He put them in an envelope so his chat handle would be the first thing seen and mailed it.

Sollux promptly freaked out when he realized how creepy and wrong his plan was. “Fuck, I'm a thupid fucking idiot!” he hissed at himself two days later. “What the fuck wath I thinking? He'th not going to methage a thalker! I'll be lucky if he doethn't call the polithe.”

And then his chat client went off.

CG: WHO IN THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS? WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?  
CG: WHAT IN THE BLISTERING FUCK DO YOU WANT?  
CG: MONEY? FAVORS? MY FIRST FUCKING BORN CHILD?  
CG: YOU'RE A FUCKING ASSHOLE AND I HATE YOU!  
TA: wow, liike the word 'fuck' much? 2hiit  
CG: I HAVE A PERFECTLY VALID REASON FOR USING THAT WORD RIGHT NOW, SHIT FOR BRAINS CREEP!  
TA: 2orry... ii diidn't want 2 come off as creepy...  
CG: WELL YOU FUCKING FAILED, YOU MOUTHBREATHING IDIOT. THIS IS THE LAMEST CREEPIEST THING A PERSON COULD DO!!! 'OH, I'M GOING TO FUCKING WATCH SOME GUY YANKING ON HIS JUNK AND TAKE LAME ASS SHITTY PICS TO SEND TO HIM LATER FOR BLACKMAILING HIM INTO DOING WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT'  
TA: …  
CG: I MEAN, WHAT KIND OF CREEPY, COCKSUCKING FUCK DOES THIS SHIT?  
TA: oh yeah, what kiind of pervert fucking 2iit2 on hii2 fuckiing BALCONY and rub2 one out? You mu2t have wanted 2 get caught, liike you're a 2tupiid exhiibiitiioniist or 2omethiing.  
CG: …  
CG: … … SHUT UP! NO ONE ASKED YOU!  
TA: ehehe  
CG: FUCK THIS, DO WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT!  
CG: …  
CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT?

Sollux paused, hands hovering over his keyboard. What did he want?

TA: ii'm not goiing 2 force you 2 do anythiing you don't want 2. iif you want, ii'll 2top watchiing your liitle late niight 2pankiing 2e22iion2.  
CG: YES, THAT. THAT'S WHAT I WANT.  
TA: dude, chiill, hear me out...  
TA: ii thiink you liike beiing watched.  
CG: …  
TA: you're probably hard riight now  
CG: SHUT UP, MOUTHBREATHER  
TA: ehehe... so yeah, ii guess ii want thiing2 2 go on as before, only you know ii'm watchiing. iif you were iintere2ted iin more... ii'd be okay wiith that 2. ii thiink you're really hot.  
CG: FUCK  
CG: ARE YOU A GUY?  
TA: yeah, ii am  
CG: GODDAMN, MOTHER FUCK! I'M NOT GAY!  
TA: yeah? ii'm not eiither, ii liike both guy2 and girl2, but iif that make2 you uncomfortable, ii understand and 2top contactiing you.  
CG: YES, I WANT YOU TO STOP! DON'T CONTACT ME OR WATCH ME ANYMORE!  
TA: … okay, iif you change your miind, the offer iis open.  
CG: FAT CHANCE.

He was a little disappointed that Karkat had turned him down, but Sollux did as he was asked and kept the blinds of his window down once the sun set. Fortunately, it was only a week before he got another message from the crabby young man.

CG: I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SAYING THIS...  
CG: BUT I MIGHT ACTUALLY BE INTERESTED IN TRYING THIS DEVIANT FUCKED UP SEX BUDDY THING, BUT I RESERVE THE RIGHT TO CHANGE MY MIND!  
TA: ehehe, cool.  
CG: FUCK MY LIFE

 

Present Time

 

Sollux grinned, remembering the following three months leading up to this morning with the caustic and loud Karkat kneeling submissively between his feet. “You're so good,” he murmured, running a hand along Karkat's jaw to tilt his face up. He bent down to kiss him and Karkat groaned as he kissed him back. He pulled back and hitched his hips forward. “Here, you know what I want.”

Karkat nodded and reached up to reverently undo the button and fly of Sollux's jeans. Sollux tilted his hips up off the wall and Karkat pulled the jeans down to his ankles. Sollux had forgone wearing underwear so when Karkat came back up, his member was already exposed, in the other man's face, and waiting.

“Sir,” Karkat moaned softly as he slowly ran his hands up Sollux's thighs. Without any trace of shyness, Karkat took Sollux into his mouth and slowly swallowed him down until he was half way to his base.

Sollux hissed and put his hands in Karkat's hair. “Ahh, that'th right, thuck me down, thlut.”

Karkat whimpered and sucked even harder, head bobbing up and down along his shaft. Sollux shifted and pulled his hair, urging those soft lips further down. Shifting forward slightly, Karkat leaned forward and carefully took the rest of him in, his head sliding against the back of his throat, his nose buried in Sollux's abdomen. “Fuck, Karkat!”

He moaned around Sollux's cock and Sollux gasped, twitched his hips up. He pulled back slight to gasp around his member, run his tongue down Sollux's length and then sliding him all the way back down against his throat. “Fucking cockthlut,” Sollux sputtered, head falling back, “Oh fuck yeth!”

He could just let Karkat suck him off to completion, but that wasn't what Sollux wanted. He tugged back on Karkat's hair and the young man whined in disappointment as he sat back. His lips were swollen and red, eyes glazed over in lust and face wanton. “Please,” he panted softly, “Sir, let me make you feel good...”

Sollux grinned and stood, kicking his pants off the rest of the way. “Handth and kneeth, bitch.”

He watched as Karkat scrambled to obey, arching his back so he could wiggle his ass in the air. Chuckling, Sollux ran one finger along the edge of the plug base in his ass. Karkat gasped and shivered. “Please sir,” he moaned as he buried his face in his arms, “Please, fuck me...”

Sollux hummed, wrapping his fingers around the metal base of the plug and wiggling it back and forth. “Thhut it,” he said, “You'll get what you get.”

He started to pull the plug out slowly. Karkat hissed as the plug started to slide out. Sollux grinned and when it was mostly out, he paused. When Karkat started to whine, he pushed it back in. Karkat sobbed. Sollux laughed as he pulled it back out slowly and pushed it right back in. Karkat groaned and dug his fingers into his arms as Sollux slowly fucked his ass with the wide part of the plug.

In - “Dirty fucking pervert” - Out - “Thluty anal whore” - In - “ Taking thith giant fucking plug in your bitch ath” - Out - “I'm going to fuck you into the ground,” - In - “and you're going to thank me for it.”

“Yes, please, thank you,” Karkat sobbed underneath him, hips twitching in need.

He pulled the plug all the way out and set it to the side. Karkat whimpered at being suddenly empty. “Thhh, be pathient,” Sollux soothed as he pulled a small bottle of lube from his discarded pants and lubed up his cock.

He pressed himself to Karkat's entrance and pushed in, torturously slow. Karkat keened and clenched around him as Sollux's hips reached his ass. Sollux shivered as he leaned forward and bit Karkat's shoulder hard and moved.

Karkat shrieked and Sollux had to clap a hand over his mouth, muffling his screams of pleasure. “Thh, you don't want to wake anyone up.”

Tears were running down Karkat's face and he shook his head brokenly. Sollux moved his hand down Karkat's back and then reached around his hip to grab the other man's seeping cock. Karkat threw his head back in a quiet choked moan before leaning forward to bite his arm and scream into it.

“Oh, is it that good, KK?” Sollux sighed as he fucked and fondled the trembling man. Karkat nodded minutely. “Do you want to cum?”

Karkat pulled his head up just long enough to shudder a soft, “Please?” before burying his face in his arms again.

Sollux grinned and continued with his thrusting. “I don't hear you thanking me for fucking your bitch ath...”

Karkat shivered and words just poured out of his mouth. “Fuck, yeah, sit, thank you sir,” Sollux ground his hips into his body hard and Karkat squealed, “Oh god, yes, fuck, thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Sollux hummed in pleasure and thrusted harder. “Yeah, that's good,” he breathed, gasping against Karkat's shoulder. Tension was building in his own body as he worked himself into that heat beneath him. “You can fucking cum, but it better be thoon, thlut.” he muttered into Karkat's hair.

Karkat moaned into his arms and shifted his body minutely. A thrust and they both gasped as Sollux slid just a bit further in and reached that inner spot that made Karkat shuddered and whine into his arms. “Sir, oh god, sir,” Karkat sobbed quietly as he shook.

“Come on, “Sollux hissed, pumping the hand on Karkat's cock faster. “Fucking cum on my dick, you filthy thlut.”

Karkat gasped and clenched down as he came, squirting out on the pavement, sobbing as Sollux worked him through his orgasm.

“Fuck yeah, thit,” Sollux hissed as he let go of Karkat's member to grab both hips and pound into him even harder. He dug his nails into the flesh there and came, breath releasing in tandem with his own orgasm. They breathed and panted together for half a moment before Sollux kissed one sweaty shoulder and pulled out.

Karkat flopped to the pavement. “Fuck, god dammit, Sol. That was... fuck, I'm speechless.”

“Yeah, right,” Sollux huffed as he grabbed his jeans to pull them back on. “You? Thpeechleth? Pft. Here.”

He had stashed a robe in the shelving and pulled it out now to drop it on Karkat's form. He curled up, wrapping himself in the soft fabric and smiled almost sleepily. “That was amazing,” Karkat sighed with a little smile on his face, “Fuck, best yet, ten out of fucking ten. Amazing...”

Sollux laughed and leaned over to kiss him. “Thee, I could thcrew you into the ground and you thill won't thut the fuck up.”

Karkat poked him softly in the forehead and replied affectionately, “Whatever, shit stain. I've got plans for you.”

“Oh yeah? What are thothe?” he asked as he helped Karkat to stand.

Karkat rearranged the robe so he was covered completely. He leaned in to Sollux's arms “A date.”

“A date? Tho thcarey...” Sollux mocked.

“You're wearing a dress,” Karkat laughed, snatching Sollux's glasses and putting them on his own face, “A pretty one and Kanaya's agreed to help complete the look.”

Oh, well that was different. Sollux shuddered in anticipation. “Wait, you told your roommate about my kink?” he asked in shock.

“No dumb ass, I said it was for a sociology project and you were my partner for it.” Karkat replied, “I'm not going to tell anyone about your stupid passion over wanting to look like a girl.”

Sollux grabbed him in a headlock and muttered, “Thankth. Want breakfatht? My treat.”

Karkat pushed at him and said, “After I get some clothes, sure. That would be nice”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that I'm not doing to bad with these as I am playing proofreader and editor to myself.
> 
> Comments, reviews, suggestions, requests; I like them all and appreciate a second, third, even fourth view on what I'm doing.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://ladysekh.tumblr.com/) or [deviantArt](http://ladysekhmetka.deviantart.com/)


End file.
